For Friends
by Sketch Lockwood
Summary: Set a year after Live Wire, Myron is called to the house of Herman Ache and is asked by a friend to do him a favour, when this favour goes wrong and Myron is double crossed, things escalate and scales out of control, drastic effects result in a change Myrons life
1. Chapter 1

Myron left his friends side. A part of him knowing things would never  
be the same between them. He walked down the long but plain corridor,  
passing a man now in his seventies. He smiled at him, a horrified look  
on the man's face. "Mr Lockwood. Thank you for having me. It's best I  
leave now."  
"Never come back."  
Myron nodded, walking on it was not till he was at the top of the  
stairs he heard the crash and decided it was best for him to never  
return.

_3 weeks earlier._

Myron sat in his office, now located in his house. His old associate  
and friend Ezparenza Dias sat on the small with sofa holding her son,  
hector in her arms. He complained about it but was soon quiet when  
Myron`s nephew Mickey brought in some juice and a cookie. It pleased  
Hector and so, the adults could talk business, Mickey had a few  
suggestions but nothing major. He was Myron thought trying to avoid  
the inevitable task of homework. They patiently tolerated his presence  
but took no note of his suggestions.  
They'd reached the important part when the meeting was cut short by a  
knock on the door followed by a request for Myron to get his ass into  
a car. He did, cancelling the meeting till a later date. He sat in the  
back of a nice car, modest but nice and was driven without complaint.  
A half hour later he arrived at the house of his old, now murdered  
enemy, Herman Ache. He knew the house, and it's current residents  
well. They offered him a drink, sat him down and spoke with him, it  
was over an hour later he had found out the point of his visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Myron, for the first time was allowed up stairs. The house was bigger  
than it looked, the upstairs of the house was however sparsely  
decorated and dark, almost sinister and creepy. Myron actually felt  
that little shiver you see in books, he walked down the landing  
following the instructions he`d been given:  
Walk to the end of the hall  
Turn left  
Knock on the door  
Enter  
There was no reply, he entered any way welcomed by the sudden heat  
which appeared no where else in the huge house. There was light, just  
enough for Myron to make out the shape of a person laying on the sofa,  
the slightest glint which comes from wearing a Silk dressing gown. "Myron?"  
He actually jumped, audibly gasped and when told to, he stepped  
forward. He sat in a chair, again on invitation before he squinted and  
spoke quietly "Win?"  
"Well done."  
Myron sat back, a little more relaxed now he knew who was. Only for a  
few minutes, then he realised his friend was ill, for once he could  
say that Win looked awful; pale, thin, his usually perfect blond hair  
was messed and the gleam in his eyes was gone, left by dullness. Win  
slowly sat up, slowly, visibly in pain. "Myron, for once I need help."  
Myron managed a look of confusion "Win I'm confused..."  
Win must have noticed Myron s look. "I'm dying, yes. Some days are  
easier than others. Bad day. can we move-" they were interrupted by a  
knock on the door. "Enter."  
The door opened and girl entered, she smiled and walked over to Win  
sitting . On the edge of the sofa stroking his perfect blond locks.  
"Dad, how do you feel?" Myron looked shocked but said nothing. The  
girl proceeded to kiss his cheek. Win was clearly uncomfortable but  
again said nothing. He nodded and allowed his daughter to continue  
pampering him. Eventually when she was satisfied he wasn't going to  
drop dead today before he said he was fine. She tucked a blanket over  
him and left.  
"She called you dad?" Myron sounded as shocked as he was. Win being Win  
and not a man of many words simply nodded in reply. Myron Bolitar took  
a few minutes before he asked what his friend needed help with.  
"About that." Win took a moment before sitting up and, taking up his  
walking stick and standing, walking slowly across the room. He poured  
himself a cognac, offering one to Myron who refused. Again Win nodded  
and returned to the sofa laying down drinking his beverage. "I want  
to look after my daughter, even when I'm gone. I've made a lot of  
enemies. I don't want Emma to take the brunt of it. I love her Myron  
you have to understand that right?"  
It was Myron`s turn to just nod. He waited for his old friend to

continue, he didn't. "How am I supposed to help you if I know  
nothing?"  
Win nodded acknowledging the validity of Myron`s response. He remained  
silent a moment more. "I'm not well."  
"I noticed."  
"We can't guess how long I have.."  
Myron held back a tear. "Win don't talk..."  
"I won't be sheltered from the truth. I'm not foolish-"  
"Your mother said almost the same." They shared the same faint smile.  
"Thank you. So as I was saying. I'd help her but I can't. Yet I don't  
want Emma to end up like me, Frank has a temper Myron, he won't settle  
till one of us is dead." Win said no more, he didn't have to. Myron  
knew what he was suggesting.  
"You want me to kill Frank Ache?"  
A quick nod and Win put down the glass. "Please leave now, I'm  
desperately tired. Myron nodded and rose to his feet helping his dear  
friend lay down he stroked a hand over Win' s forehead and left the  
room.  
He'd speak to Ezparenza, they would work on the plan together.


	3. Chapter 3

Myron returned to the house, Hector lay sleeping in his mothers arms, Ezparenza looked so happy he almost forgot to tell her. She put Hector down almost the second Myron entered the house, she gave him a curious glance. "You said you'd be gone for a couple hours most, five hours Myron. Are you okay?"  
"Not really."  
"What's wrong?" She sat down and looked at him. "Sit down Myron, talk to me, Jesus you look like you've seen a ghost."  
He sat down and nodded trying to work out how to tell her. "I think I might have. Win."  
"He's dead?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"No. Dying."  
Ezparenza gasped, gripped her leg and coughed. She closed her eyes and muttered a quiet prayer. "Of what?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Oh.." Her worrying stopped. "So what did he say to you? I'm sure it wasn't 'Hi Myron, I'm dying, bye Myron.'"  
"No, you're right."  
"Then?"  
"He wants me to kill Frank Ache."  
"He what?"  
That was when the car arrived for Ezparenza.

The Dakota, an old building in Manhattan, the home of the rich and the famous with apartments selling for over a million. The place where John Lennon was shot is proudly pointed out. Ezparenza Dias walked past the doorman and over that spot and up to Wins apartment. She used his key and opened the door. He sat on the sofa, wearing a white Oxford shirt and a pair of blue slacks. She smiled and approached sitting down next to him. 'How are you?'  
'I'm fine, yourself?'  
'You told Myron you were ill.' The tone in her voice was disappointment.  
'He had to believe I couldn't do this.'  
'But you can.'  
'And will.' He nodded and sighed. 'I'm sorry to disappoint you.'  
'No, if its what you need, you know I'm here for you.' She smiled, he leaned over to kiss her lips, she reached in kissing him first, her arms wrapping around him before she brought her hands forward unbuttoning his shirt and feeling over his skin. Bordering 50, Win still had the body of a 30 year old. She smiled as he lifted her onto his lap. She slowly removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt before kissing slowly and gently down his neck.

Whilst Ezparenza lay in Wins bed, Myron, unknowing of this fact looked into what Win had told him, research and more research into a man he knew so well. His question had always been why Win got him out of prison in the first place, why he had even tried. Now he was clearly regretting it. Myrons thoughts wandered, when was he going to see Win next? Would his old friend be alive or would it be at his funeral Myron was to next see him?  
The thought petrified him, Win and he were the same age but for a few months... Win was 3 months younger. Wins mother Cissy had been just a few years older than Win when she had passed away of a similar plague.  
He cleared his mind and. read over his notes; only looking up on the occasion Mickey stuck his head round the door to speak to him. 'Uncle Myron this..' 'Uncle Myron that...' The conversation ended in Myron telling Mickey to do what he wanted he couldn't care less. So in a rage, Mickey had left, furious at his uncles lack of caring. His mother had called, Ezparenza had called, arranged a meeting for the next day, hours had passed, but Myron felt confident of a plan he had, a plan that ultimately would free his friend, or would result in all of them dying. No pressure.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank Ache sat alone, he'd recently been released from prison, helped by his new, uh, friend Win Lockwood, the man he was now waiting for. Frank Ache was no fool, he didn't expect Win to hold his side of the bargain and show up, now why would he? They had never truly been friends, on multiple occasions the men had tried to kill each other - on several both had nearly succeeded. Franks heart jumped as Win walked through the door and took a seat in front of the old man - now bordering seventy. 'My God, I never expected you to show.'  
'I never expected to show up.'  
'True.' Frank looked at him expectantly. Win paused and then sighed and nodded.  
'Yes, about Myron.'  
'Yes'  
'He got his business back, damn I don't know how.'  
'He did what?'  
'Yup, and all his clientel.'  
'Sometimes Win, you're better off just shutting your mouth'  
'Hey hey, you asked!'  
'Shut up'  
Win put his hands up, admitting defeat. FJ entered the room glaring at Win, frank explained the situation as Win offered a darling smile. 'Fine, but come near me I kill you.'  
'Sure.' Win said, his voice full of sarcasm.  
'Don't tempt-'  
'Frank, shut your brat up.'  
Frank just nodded at FJ who quickly got to the point, Win listened with intrigue and curiosity. It wasn't long before Frank told him so politely to leave. He did, calling Ezparenza and reporting all he'd heard as he did, following that was an invitation to dinner, and welcome to stay at mine invite, both of which she accepted.

Myron met Ezparenza as requested the next morning, in Central Park, they walked, talked and drank coffee. Win came into the conversation a couple of time when they talked about what he'd said, and the insanity of it. Then she mentioned something he hadn't expected, at all. "Win bought back your business."  
"MB reps?"  
"Yup."  
"How?"  
"A couple of million, a couple of promises, you have your clients back. He's told you not to fuck it up, this might be last favour your get from him."  
"But how can he be-"  
"Dont worry, I helped. He sent me to do the negotiations."  
Myron asked no more questions, he simply walked with Ezparenza back to the building he knew so well. Lock-Horne securities, well the building in which the company was located, was an impressive and tall Manhattan sky scraper. Myron entered now, travelled to the twelfth floor and looked around at the floor he used to know all so well, little had changed yet it all seemed... Foreign


	5. Chapter 5

The foreign feeling wasn't helped by wins absence or by the rejection of half his clientele the only sense of normality came when a man standing at 6 foot 6 and weighing in at least 200lbs barged into his office with a note from frank ache and junior. Something about stringing him up by his balls if he didn't quit the business. Myron ignored the unfriendly giant and continued making phone calls until the man threw the phone. "Uncalled for."  
"You listening to me punk?'  
"Original." He wished Win was there to back him up, he thought of the endless possibility of witty things his friend could have said.  
"This aint no laughing matter."  
"I'm not laughing."  
"It is a laughing matter, how interesting." The big man looked around eyeing up the figure in the doorway as though it were a disease.  
"You, you punk ass mother fucker."  
"Harsh words. I'm always careful on my various nights out. Mothers are ones I avoid."  
"You trying to be funny?"  
"More factual, if I cause amusement too well I won't complain if you laugh."  
"You're asking your face to be rearranged."  
"No, I'm asking you to leave."  
"Win no violence." Myron was worried for his friend, thinking of his health of all he'd heard. His friend just offered him flat eyes. The giant looked at both of them, back to Win.  
"You're gonna regret coming here."  
"Pfft, I own here."  
"Oh really?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Like own it?"  
"Like I own your mother. Every. Damn. Night."  
Fury stretched across giants face, Win paid little attention, moving as he had twenty years before when the man charged toward him, inevitably causing his own pain. Moving again as the man went for a second attempt.  
"When you're quite finished breaking my walls, we can discuss the cheque for fixing charges. Perhaps I'll speak to your boss."  
"What boss?"  
"Oh, you're a one man army? No Ache involvement."  
"Win."  
"Myron. Shut up." Win knelt down beside the man nudging his ribs hard. "Come on, confessions good for the soul."  
"You a priest or something bozo?"  
"Oh heavens no."  
"Then I aint saying nothing."  
"What I was thinking too." The smile came on Win's face and Myron couldn't help but want the man to have chosen his words more carefully, that double negative would change the mans life forever. At least he could be glad that his friend was here and his office now once again normal. The man called out in pain a few times before spilling his guts to Win who allowed the man to leave only when he was sure he would say nothing.  
"That wasn't necassary."  
"But it was fun."  
"Win."  
"I see my friend you haven't changed over this last year."  
"I see you've changed over night."  
"Ah, yes, about that."  
"Were you trying to get me killed?"  
"No, trying to stay alive. Then I realised I'd get you killed."  
"You lied to me?"  
"Fibbed."  
Myron felt a small piece inside die away, his friend had openly lied to him. Win had lied before for many reasons, all for beneficial purposes. This time it seemed different, more selfish, more painful.  
"Myron I'm-"  
"Go see your clients, your family. Do whatever. Just get the hell out of my office."  
Win sighed and with a small head bow of what could have been shame he left.  
Myrons phone buzzed with a text minutes later:  
'I can only say I'm sorry. When you are ready to listen please call me.'  
Myron felt he'd not be ready to listen for a long damn time.

The news had just hit Franks desk of his hired man being beaten. A name sprang to mind instantly, so Junior had been right and Win had been playing them. The news didn't surprise him, not really. They had never been friends, more acquaintances offering mutually beneficial ideas. It had never meant Frank would hesitate to kill him, no but this meant he'd enjoy draining the life from his body.  
"Junior!"  
FJ entered the room looking at his father. "Seems you were right, Win's a backstabbing-" he stopped and settled for slamming his hand onto the table. "Destroy him. Destroy him, destroy his friends and for god sakes, destroy Bolitar!"  
Frank left his office slamming the door to prove a point. He never saw the cruel smile etched on FJ's crease free skin. The man, now well into his thirty's whispered "I'd love to."  
Then he spun on his heels, grabbed his 9mm and left heading for New York at rapid speed.


	6. Chapter 6

Myron's house had become the primary meeting place. Mickey occasionally looked around the door, glanced Win up and down (probably checking if he could beat him if it came to it) then he smiled to Ezparenza, frowned at Myron and left quickly. Win was leading the conversation. "Cute kid."  
"You don't live with him." To this Win shrugged, an agreement that he never would.  
"So, as we were saying, Frank is probably well aware of the situation."  
"Of you having lied to me?" Win offered his friend a apologetic but impatient glance "Okay, go on."  
"I've been working with Frank for a while now, he's been helping me get my strength up." Win paused a moment in case Myron wanted to ask any questions, he was known for his inquisition, Ezparenza of course knew about all. Satisfied Win continued. "Basically I've been working on this plan for a while now."  
"You've been double crossing Frank Ache?" Myron sounded surprised at this.  
"Of course."  
"You're an idiot. It's low even for you."  
"By that you mean?" Despite the anger he felt inside, Win managed to keep his voice balanced, allowing none of his emotions to show, not even the frustration for Myron, for not doing anything to find him. Win's mind wandered to a time about a year and a half ago when Myron had himself gone missing and Win, in an act of helpless desperation had scorched the earth, used his almost limitless resources to find his friend and ensure his safety. Myron had not even tried from what Win had gathered. He had to admit the situation was one different, but that was not the point. He waited for Myron's response trying so very hrd to let none of his true feelings show.  
"I mean, Frank Ache is a powerful man and you're not half of what you used to be."  
"You're right, that's why I need you, Zorra and well..." Win's eyes glanced toward the door away. "As the kid keeps listening to our conversation he might as well come in, have his input and maybe even join the cause."  
"You're mad." Myron actually laughed. "You have got to be kidding me." Once he was convinced that Win was far from joking he shook his head. "I promised Kitty I'd keep him safe, you think that enlisting him in on this will keep him safe.""I want to do it." Mickey had come back in the room and was making direct eye contact with Win who nodded, turned toward Myron and shrugged. Myron was about to object when his nephew spoke again. "Oh this is hardly my first dangerous experience is it?"  
"I want to keep you away from them Mickey, you're a kid and really? You have no idea what they're capable of."  
"You want to keep the child naive Myron?" Win scoffed. "I was younger than he when I was in my first fight."  
"Look what it did to you."  
"I'm the perfect role model."  
"For a psychopath."Myron's words were said under his breath.  
"Might be so."  
"I don't care uncle Myron. I'm doing this, if it'll help, I'll do it, besides it will pass time." The boy was longing to be back with his mother, the woman was still comfortably in rehab after her third relapse.  
"So will homework."  
"Mickey." Win paused making sure he had the name right, when no one objected he continued. "I may need your help, but until then your uncle is right, your studies must come first."  
"His safety must come first."  
"Myron, I wont let him get hurt."  
Both Ezparenza and Myron spoke. "You better not."  
Win just stood and left stepping outside into the cool night air which accompanied the New Jersey scenery. He sat on the small amount of grass in front of Myron's comfortably sized home, the same one he had lived in since childhood and had bought from his family due to something Win accused of being an addiction to all things remotely sentimental, Win's mind wandered to his apartment in the Dakota, bought for him by his grandfather many years ago, the to hi fathers estate in Pennsylvania and to the times he remembered there, good and bad. He didn't bother to turn his head when the door opened. The footsteps suggested that it was Ezparenza. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him gently. "Myron's just worried."  
"I know."  
"And annoyed you lied to him."  
"Rightfully." Win coughed into his hand and yawned. He was tense, tenser than he had been in a while, for months he had been out of danger, away from the risk of being killed off it was the first time in weeks he had been checking for people who could pose a threat, at the moment he saw none but as always he prepared. He subconciously checked his pockets for his car keys. A move Ezparenza spotted.  
"Why don't you stay here with Myron?"  
"I'd be invading his space, besides he's right about Mickey. I'm hardly the best influence." Ezparenza shrugged to his comment, a suggestion that he wouldn't be that bad if he didn't want to be. He took it and nodded. "I can't stay here."  
"Myron spent how many years bunking on your money?"  
"Money I have, space I wasn't using. No. I'll go back to the Dakota."  
"The hell you will. That's the first place Frank'll look." She kissed his cheek gently and whispered in his ear. "Stay at my place, it's not far and Frank barely knows of my existence."  
Win shrugged, satisfied and headed inside the house grabbing his coat and her keys calling to Myron they were leaving, between the three of them they arranged a meeting time for the next day and Win and Ezparenza left heading toward her flat. It didn't take long for them to get there. The flat was small but cosy enough, Win was surprised he'd never considered this, then his mind flashed back to his home. Away again... A small and familiar twang came to his stomach the one he had got at fifteen when he'd left for Korea, then the one he'd felt when his parents had abandoned him at Duke. The feeling of home sickness. He sighed and curled up on Ezparenza's bed, annoyed he'd not thought to pack. He'd need to risk a trip home the next day. That was all for thought that night. Ezparenza entered her room an hour later, food on a tray to see him curled up and sleeping. She smiled and tucked him under the cover whispering. "You sleep well love." She flicked off the light and lay next to him.  
"


	7. Chapter 7

How hard could it be to find someone in this city? New York was huge sure, but Windsor Horne Lockwood the third should not be too hard to find. FJ had happily checked the Lock-Horne office buildings, checked and successfully torn apart his apartment at the Dakota. He'd spoke to local business owners. The man was nowhere. Such a disappearance confirmed his suspicion, Win had known it would come to this, he knew when. Anger now was the driving force which made him return to the places he'd visited. Lock-Horne still had not sign of him and so he asked the nice receptionist to send him a message she seemed shocked and would probably never relay it to the man who could afford to pay her more than he was doing. Perhaps he should tell her that. He didn't, he left instead driving back to the Dakota. He got inside, noted the door open slightly. A quick replay in his memory confirmed he'd closed the door, a sly smile and drawing of his gun he kicked the door opening it properly, his eyes scanned. No one. Looking under furniture and inside anything big enough to hold the man he searched each room. Stopping only as he heard footsteps, running. He headed back to the corridor catching a glimpse of someone, from movements he thought male, it could be a burglar yes, but they could have information, it could be Win, could be Myron. He pursued as fast as he could barely making ground on the fleeing person. Satisfied the man had too much a lead, he chose a vantage point and watched, seeing Win beeline for a cab. He had been so close. So very close.  
Frustration now took over, he remained composed and recalled his teachings at Harvard Law, don't let them see what you're thinking, they'll get your next trick. He headed back to the apartment once again checking rooms for information, had Win left a plane ticket? Anything.  
About to give in and call it a day his lucky break came in the form of movement in the next room, he entered it seeing a beautiful and tall Latino woman sat on large and well lined four poster bed, she looked up. "You must be Win's girlfriend?"  
She smiled sadly, the plan had been obvious. She'd wait some minutes hoping FJ would pursue Win and then she'd leave, returning to Myron's. "So, a pretty thing." He approached her, making the wrong move she turned her head and looked away refusing him any right to be near her. One he didn't listen to as he pushed her back onto the bed and several punches later had the name of where Win was heading. He took her with him for insurance, the girl probably had no idea where her mate was headed, FJ would think of something if that was the case. He always did.

"Did you tell her where you were going?" Myron's tone offered clearly anxiety, worry and Win detected irritation. He was in a cab heading out of New York at vast speed and had only called Myron to inform him that Ezparenza had failed to contact him.  
"Of course I didn't."  
"So what actually was your plan?" Win heard domestic background noises, pans clanging against each other, cutlery, water.  
"I'd meet her, we'd regather later."  
"You thought you'd risk someone else's life." Win's maturity told him not to respond with 'look whose talking.' Aruging wasn't what they needed right now.  
"I'll find her."  
"No, I'll find her." Win just laughed. "What's funny?"  
"You think they're happier about you being alive?"  
"What do you-"  
"You're the reason all this has happened."  
Myron thought back and guilt took over him. He spoke quietly the next time words left his mouth. "We'll work something out Win. We will."  
The phone line went dead, Win had disconnected the second Myron had gone soft. Win.

They met at Myron's house. Zorra had accompanied Win and Big Cyndi had arrived before either of them. All had discussed the situation, Win with slightly more emotion than Myron had seen on him before, he seemed nervous perhaps upset. "I'll take over if you want Win."  
"No. Ezparenza is my mess, I'll sort this. So she was last in the apartment with FJ and I called her several times to no avail." He paused, looked at Myron who nodded. "It's safe to say the Aches are keeping her as bait."  
"So what we do? Pocha can't be alone."  
"We take the bait."  
"Dreamboat means we, all of we?"  
"Yes Zorra. We break into the Aches buildings we find Ezparenza and we get her out. Any objections?"  
"One." The voice came from the doorway. "Why am I not invited?"  
"Oh but you are."  
The look on Myron's face was one of disapproval, the disapproval finally turned to words when a stop down the road resulted in a chubby girl from a big mansion climbing into the already over packed car. "Win they're children."  
"That's why they can do it."  
"I hope you're right."


End file.
